


Double Jeu

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Violence, cursing, dubcon, mafia!au, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’re two Jongins; Luhan’s Jongin and the other one, the mafia boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yourmafiaexo@LJ.

 

 

Jongin’s cold and calculating eyes meet his right hand man’s and the latter nods once to confirm the crime. Jongin sighs. The man kneeling in front of him looks scared when Jongin’s gaze settles on him, his eyes widening in fright as he begs and screams for mercy behind the gag. _Too late_ , Jongin thinks, _you shouldn’t have tried to play with me_. He isn’t mad at the poor man, maybe he has had no choice in the matter and has been manipulated, who knows; he’s also way past feeling betrayed and disappointed. Now, there’s just the residual bitter taste in his mouth, and it’s worse than anger. That’s why the young mafia boss ignores the man crying and squirming to get free and doesn’t even blink as he loads the gun and fires; the man falls on the floor in a loud thump, a black hole between his eyes.

“I’m off,” Jongin states simply afterwards, hiding his gun. “Please clean up after us, as usual.” His right hand man bows and gives rapid-fire orders to his men. Jongin doesn’t look back as he hops onto his motorbike and drives away without respecting the speed limits. He’s feeling tired and cranky after having discovered one of his men has betrayed them— _him_. Besides, Luhan and his babies are waiting for him at home.

Jongin practically jumps from his engine once he arrives, hurrying to his mansion and bowing clumsily to his domestics and men on his way. His face breaks into a silly smile at the view of his dogs and he crouches down to welcome them in his arms. His puppies bark at him happily and he takes a few minutes to pet them and play with them in the entryway. When his babies seem satisfied by his acts of affection, he presses a kiss to each one of them and orders them to go to sleep.

Scurrying towards his bedroom, his smile widens when his eyes land on Luhan’s sleeping form. It’s 3AM so he isn’t surprised his boyfriend is fast asleep; although the light is still on, so it means he has been waiting for Jongin—or at least he has tried. Jongin undresses quickly in silence, puts his gun on the nightstand and goes washing his face before turning off the light and sliding under the covers. Luhan mumbles in his sleep but doesn’t wake up and Jongin pouts. He has been looking forward seeing Luhan’s pretty smile to welcome him home.

Pressing his cold feet against Luhan’s naked legs, Jongin brings his face closer to his boyfriend’s and peppers butterfly kisses to his cheeks, lips and neck. Luhan’s nose scrunches up and he stirs but still doesn’t wake up. Jongin holds his breath and stops his actions. He has desperately wanted to wake him up to get comforted but it would be selfish of him. Also, he doesn’t want to talk about what has happened earlier or to think about it, so maybe it’s for the best.

While caressing his lover’s delicate face with the tip of his fingers, Jongin can feel his body finally relaxing. After a shitty day like today, he realizes once again how lucky he is to have Luhan waiting for him at home. Jongin would surely become crazy without him anyway. Unlike what people would assume about Jongin, he isn’t one of those cold-hearted bastards who doesn’t give a fuck about torturing and killing someone, _only_. Jongin is more than a criminal, or a murderer. He just has no choice and is stuck in a kill or die maze. But thankfully, at the end of the day, he still has Luhan and his babies to ground him and render his life worth it.

At the sight of Luhan’s sleeping face, Jongin’s face softens considerably and a small smile tugs at his lips. A warm feeling invades his chest and he presses one last kiss to the corner of Luhan’s mouth. “Good night,” he whispers, his eyelids falling shut softly after.

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up the morning after, Luhan is the one kissing his face and trailing his fingers onto his naked back. “Morning,” he smiles when Jongin’s eyes flutter open. He’s leaning on his elbows and watching Jongin stretch with a fond smile. The latter grins and hums contentedly, tilting his head up to steal Luhan a kiss. “Hi,” he mumbles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than you at least,” Luhan offers softly. Jongin frowns but doesn’t reply. They both know why he hasn’t been sleeping well. Jongin hasn’t been sleeping well for a long time now. Sensing the younger’s thoughts, Luhan distracts him by planting a wet kiss to his lips, to which Jongin responds with enthusiasm. Deepening the exchange, Luhan’s tongue skillfully explores Jongin’s warm mouth, his hands sliding down his lover’s torso in a sweet caress.

It elicits a shiver from Jongin and his cock twitches in interest. He moans against Luhan’s mouth, then lets himself fall onto his back against the mattress, his boyfriend crawling onto his lap. Kissing him languidly, Luhan’s hands go to cage Jongin’s head, his muscled thighs bracketing his hips. Jongin feels his boyfriend’s hard on pressing against his stomach and smirks in anticipation.

“Need to unwind?” Luhan breathes into Jongin’s mouth. Nodding eagerly, his boyfriend’s hands wander on Luhan’s thin but strong body, touching him everywhere he can reach. Closing his eyes, Jongin lets Luhan pamper him as he pleases, enjoying the attention. His boyfriend begins to move his hips in circle, taking his sweet time to rile Jongin up, their cocks brushing slightly.

Jongin grunts and he grips Luhan’s hips harder but the latter keeps teasing him by rolling his hips slowly and carefully. “You’re making me crazy,” he groans, tilting his head up to capture Luhan’s lips in a hungry kiss. “You’re already crazy,” Luhan chuckles breathlessly when they pull away. Smirking, all Jongin can think is how true those words are—not that he is proud of it.

Luhan’s hands come around Jongin’s neck and he tightens them briefly; Jongin’s breath hitches. He likes it when Luhan’s the one in control, and for a leader, it’s somehow considered degrading. Jongin’s just lucky no one knows what’s happening behind the door of his bedroom—although his men all know he’s a big softie deep down, and at home.

Smiling, Luhan suddenly presses his hips down and both of them hiss at the skin on skin contact. Jongin’s cock throbs against Luhan’s and he licks his lips at the sensation, his whimpers filling the room. His boyfriend starts grinding on him then, the slide becoming easier now, their sweat and precome mixed together. It’s still not enough for Jongin, who spits into his hand and slides it between their bodies. He takes both of their hard on in his now slick hand and jerks them off furiously.

Luhan arches his back and moans loudly, shivering in pleasure. Their lips meet in another open mouthed kiss and Jongin continues to get them off hard and fast. After the awful evening he has spent, he hasn’t had anymore patience in him. Thankfully, Luhan seems to get it and Jongin is glad he doesn’t take it personally. The young leader quickly brings them to completion and they moan in tandem when they come, Luhan flopping down against his chest once they get down from their high.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Jongin gently pushes him away and gets up, disappearing into the bathroom without a word. He has badly wanted to make love to Luhan and cuddle afterwards but he just can’t today. He’s still thinking about the man he has killed the night before and he feels too guilty to touch Luhan with his dirty hands. He hopes Luhan understands.

By the time he exits the bathroom, after having taken a long and hot shower, Luhan isn’t in the room anymore. Jongin shrugs, not dwelling on it, and decides to dress up quickly. He cringes when his stomach rumbles loudly in hunger and realizes he hasn’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch. Luhan is sitting alone at the kitchen table when he arrives, clad only in his boxers. Jongin wraps his arms around him and squeezes his waist, pecking his cheek. “Sorry for earlier,” he whispers guiltily, nuzzling his neck. Luhan hums simply and goes back to eating.

Jongin makes himself something to eat, feeds his puppies and plays with them for the next hour. Luhan is nowhere to be seen but Jongin isn’t worried, they’re not always attached at the hip anyway. His boyfriend is an independent man, he lives his own life and Jongin is glad he’s staying far away from his business. He doesn’t want Luhan to be in danger because of him, and that’s also the reason why Luhan doesn’t take part in his meetings and doesn’t know much about Jongin’s deals.

The young leader isn’t really proud of his activities. He knows Luhan suspects a few things but his boyfriend never asks outright, and it’s for the best in Jongin’s opinion. He wants to keep his work and personal life separated. With Luhan, Jongin is a normal guy living with his boyfriend and his puppies, he _just_ has a lot of domestics and scary bodyguards around his mansion but that’s beside the point. Luhan doesn’t even blink when he sees his crew, ignoring them completely. He also doesn’t have a bodyguard and isn’t in contact with anyone from Jongin’s line of work.

Luhan is truly the best boyfriend Jongin can ever have. He doesn’t care about his past, his family’s business or Jongin’s activities. He also knows how to defend himself if needed, but most of all he’s not scared of Jongin or the world he lives in. The only rules Luhan has asked of Jongin when they started dating are 1) to know nothing 2) to see nothing 3) to hear nothing 4) no lying 5) no cheating. It has been hard at first, but Jongin is working on it. He says nothing to his boyfriend, hides in the _soundproof_ meeting room with his men to discuss his business, tells Luhan each time he has to head out of the mansion and lets him inspect his body when he comes back inebriated and smelling of perfume, smoke, sweat and sex.

The truth is that Jongin has cheated once—the girl was a gift from his father’s associate—and he will never forget what has happened that night when he has come back. If Jongin is a scary mafia leader, Luhan can be way worse; it’s maybe one of the reasons he’s the perfect match for someone like Jongin. His boyfriend was furious that night, seething and screaming he would _kill that dirty bitch_.

Jongin came home a little intoxicated, tiptoeing into the mansion and urging his puppies not to make any noise. He didn’t want to wake Luhan up. Jongin knew that if Luhan saw him in his state he would flip and the leader wasn’t ready to argue with his boyfriend right now. He was tired after his long night out discussing business with his father’s associate and pretending he was a cold, heartless bastard. Jongin always needed to play his role well if he wanted to survive in this world but it was really exhausting to act ruthless.

When his business partner had come in with a young woman wearing close to nothing to hide her body, Jongin inwardly cringed. He had first thought she was here with the man, so he didn’t read too much into it. Well, until the man grinned at him and motioned for the girl to sit onto Jongin’s lap, that is. The leader masked his confusion as well as he could and played his part, curling a hand around the woman’s waist to bring her closer. Once the deal was done and with the alcohol helping, Jongin was able to kiss her and touch her, knowing his partner’s eyes were watching him carefully. If he had refused, the deal wouldn’t have been made and his partner would have taken it as an insult. Jongin just couldn’t refuse.

He tried to keep it to a minimum though, only groping the girl and making out with her but somehow it hadn’t been enough. “Jongin, don’t be shy in front of me,” the man said with a smirk. “I’ve seen you in diapers after all.” With no other choice left than to obey, the leader smiled, albeit falsely, and urged the girl to ride him. The alcohol helped, and he tried not to think about Luhan while doing it. He respected his boyfriend too much to think about him when he was fucking a slut.

Jongin looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced at the sight of the hickeys and the red lipstick marks on his shirt. His head was spinning and his body felt heavy. Despite the headache, he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly and carefully. He had to take a shower to wash away the perfume, the lipstick’s marks and of course the smell of sex that clung to his skin. He was in the middle of unzipping his pants when the door opened, and Jongin’s heart stopped at the sight of his boyfriend.

Luhan peeked into the room and blinked sleepily at Jongin. “Hi babe,” he mumbled. Jongin wanted to smile; Luhan was adorable with his eyes still puffy with sleep, his lips pinkish and his hair tousled. He didn’t though, the guilt coming back to haunt him. When he didn’t reply, Luhan frowned and came into the bathroom, confused. “What-” he stopped in his tracks, his eyes burning a hole into Jongin’s neck. “What’s this?” he asked calmly. His eyes were bigger now, and he wasn’t slurring anymore. Jongin’s blood ran cold.

“You know I had a business deal tonight,” he offered softly, looking down at the floor. He could feel Luhan’s eyes inspecting his whole body and he fought the urge to hide. He didn’t know how his boyfriend would react but he knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Shuffling closer, Luhan’s eyes narrowed as he sniffed Jongin’s skin. “Who did you fuck?” he snarled. Biting his lips, Jongin rubbed his neck. “Look, it was just a gift to formalize the deal…” he explained. “It was nothing.”

His jaw set, Luhan pushed at Jongin’s chest until he faced him. Inspecting the marks closely, he mapped out Jongin’s skin and grimaced at the hickeys. “That bitch marked you,” he snapped. “You’re fucking mine Jongin, who are they? Why did they mark you?”

Jongin blinked a few times, confused as Luhan pushed at his chest repeatedly each time he pronounced a word. The leader found himself pressed to the wall of the bathroom, not knowing what to say.

“It was nothing, just some girl I don’t care about,” Jongin mumbled. He was so tired, he just wanted to lie down and sleep. “It was for the business, Luhan.” It wasn’t the right thing to say since Luhan’s face hardened at his words. “I don’t give a fuck about your business Jongin! You have to draw the line between your job and your personal life.” he yelled, one hand coming around Jongin’s neck to immobilize him. “So what happened? Did she suck you off? What did you do?” he inquired, bringing his face closer.

Their noses were touching and Jongin could feel the anger radiating from his boyfriend’s body. Luhan wasn’t the type of person to get mad easily and Jongin had never seen him like this before. “She rode me,” he admitted. He didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend. Luhan released him brusquely, as if he had been burnt. His eyes flashed and he slapped him so hard Jongin’s head hit the wall. Dizzy, he didn’t fight back when Luhan stripped him off his clothes and pushed him into the shower to wash his sin away.

Luhan wasn’t gentle as he rubbed the lipsticks stains off his skin and the smell of perfume and sex, washing his body and hair two more times afterwards. Jongin didn’t protest and let him manhandle him, knowing he had no say in this. Jongin didn’t the right to protest; he had fucked up.

Once he was satisfied with the cleansing, Luhan gripped his boyfriend’s wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom, throwing Jongin onto the bed like a mere ragdoll. The leader bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to fight back, and let Luhan settle on his thighs. His boyfriend’s eyes were hard, dangerous, and Jongin shivered slightly as the cold air of the room hit his wet skin. “I won’t accept it, Jongin.” Luhan stated. “I won’t accept you going behind my back and fucking some bitch while I wait for you at home. This isn’t how it works.”

He tightened his fist at his side before taking a hold of Jongin’s damp hair with his other hand, pulling at them until Jongin’s back arched off the bed. The leader hissed in pain, reaching out to catch Luhan’s wrist. “Don’t play that game with me Jongin,” his boyfriend spat. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy and I’m going to remind you whose bitch you are, okay?” He smirked, bending down, and trailed his fingers on Jongin’s face with one hand, pulling at his hair harder with his other hand. Whimpering, Jongin closed his eyes and was ashamed to feel his cock harden under Luhan’s ass.

The latter seemed to notice it and chuckled darkly. “So, you’re into it?” he snorted and pressed kisses along Jongin’s taunt neck, before biting the skin harshly. The leader screamed and Luhan released the bruised skin, his tongue lapping at it. “You’re mine.” he growled, then proceeded to tie Jongin to the bed. Unable to resist his boyfriend’s strong grip, Jongin couldn’t defend himself. Even if he _did_ have the strength to fight back — if he wasn’t drunk or exhausted because of his day, Luhan was still way stronger than him. Jongin only groaned as Luhan tightened the rope around his wrists, knowing it would leave marks.

His boyfriend grinned down at him and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss, biting his tongue and lips to punish him. Jongin could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and hissed at the burning sensation it left. Luhan was the ruthless one tonight. “I hope you’ll reflect on your wrongdoings, babe,” he whispered, wrapping his hand around Jongin’s cock to stroke him to full hardness. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow and all your fucking men will know that you’re mine.”

Jongin could feel Luhan’s hard length against his thigh and despite the situation he was in, he still felt deeply affected by his boyfriend’s naked body against his. His desire for Luhan was everlasting, Jongin would always want him. Luhan seemed to know it too with the way he was humping his leg and eyeing his cock hungrily. His legs flexing, Jongin tried not to make a sound as Luhan jerked him off lazily. He didn’t know what Luhan’s reaction would be if he voiced out his pleasure.

Then, suddenly, Luhan stopped. His heart beating frantically in his chest, Jongin waited as his boyfriend settled between his legs, releasing the leader’s cock to take his own. Rearranging Jongin’s limbs, Luhan pushed at his boyfriend’s thighs to open his legs wider until his knees nearly touched the bed on each side of the leader’s ribs. Jongin’s muscles ached and he tensed, already preparing himself for the worst. Luhan wouldn’t be gentle. He was proven right when his boyfriend smirked down at him and eased himself into his tight channel with a hard thrust, efficiently bottoming out. Jongin’s mouth opened in a silent cry at the numbing pain he felt in his whole body, tightening his hand in a fist and flexing his arms. He tried pulling at the rope but nothing happened.

Luhan didn’t wait for him to get used to the feeling of being taken dry, rolling his hips and fucking into him hard and fast. Jongin’s cock softened and a few tears escaped his eyes but he still didn’t open his mouth. His boyfriend stilled to wipe his tears, staring down at him with a softer look, but it was gone as fast as it came and Luhan resumed his actions. He fucked Jongin with short and sporadic thrusts, their skin slapping. None of them were enjoying it for it was a punishment; Luhan hurting because of Jongin’s infidelity, and Jongin hurting because of guilt.

“Isn’t it enough now?” Jongin asked quietly. He couldn’t feel his limbs anymore, his whole body was aching, and his headache was becoming worse. He also wanted to throw up so he hoped Luhan would soon finish torturing him. Luhan froze at that. He tightened his jaw and glared at his boyfriend. “Clearly it isn’t if you have the gut to tell me that,” he snapped. “You’re in no position to decide here, Jongin. You aren’t my boss. Lying like that under me, you’re nothing, just a fucking tight hole I’m currently fucking, understand?” he hissed.

Jongin stayed motionless and let out a sigh, closing his eyes firmly. Luhan frowned at his attitude and looked in wonder at the nightstand where Jongin’s handgun laid. He had a feeling that it wasn’t enough for the leader to understand the gravity of his act. Luhan had to make his point somehow. He pulled out of Jongin and the latter winced, pulling once again at the ropes. Luhan got up and hid the gun from view, emptying its content and inhaled sharply.

When he knelt in between Jongin’s legs once again, the leader’s eyes widened at the sight of his gun in his boyfriend’s hands. “W-What-What are you doing?” he stuttered, his palms becoming sweaty as he curled his hands. “Luhan?” he called softly. Luhan stared him down and pointed the gun to his head, pressing the barrel to Jongin’s temple. The leader swallowed with difficulty as his eyes darted from Luhan’s eyes to his hand in fright. “Put the gun back on the nightstand Luhan,” he pled, licking his lips nervously. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Arching his eyebrow, Luhan chuckled. “I know how to use a gun you know,” he admitted, trailing the barrel of the gun from Jongin’s temple to his cheek, chin, then back up to his lips. “Open up, babe.” Jongin obeyed and opened his mouth timidly, his eyes wet. It was the first time Luhan saw Jongin showing an expression of fear. Surely it wasn’t the leader’s first time being threatened by a gun though. Strangely, Luhan didn’t feel too good while knowing he inspired fear in Jongin, but he couldn’t back away now, Jongin had to understand.

With his free hand, Luhan spread Jongin’s legs once again and slid back into him with a swift movement. The leader groaned around the gun and nearly choked when Luhan pushed the barrel deeper down his throat. There was a trail of saliva running from Jongin’s mouth and he looked helplessly up at Luhan, his muscles tensed and his body shivering slightly. He was far away from the image of the heartless mafia leader everyone knew. The realization tore a smirk from Luhan and, feeling powerful, he removed the security of the gun.

The reaction was immediate. Jongin’s eyes widened even more and he tried to speak, trembling like a leaf when he comprehended that he couldn’t get a word in. Luhan got a stronger grip on the gun and fucked into Jongin with more force. At this point it wasn’t even to chase his release, it was to hurt Jongin.

Revenge wasn’t a solution, Luhan knew, but in Jongin’s world it was the only way he could fight back and get through his boyfriend’s head. It was an eye for an eye. Jongin had hurt him first, Luhan had to hurt him back for them to be equal. It was sick somehow, and disgusting, but Luhan knew he had to do it. He also knew that Jongin’s guilt would eat him up if he didn’t. Jongin would only forgive himself if Luhan took revenge. So Luhan did.

When Luhan came, Jongin was reduced to a crying mess under him, whimpering in pain, and begging for Luhan to put the gun away. His boyfriend let his cock slip from Jongin’s hole and watched as his cum mixed with Jongin’s blood leaked from it. It wasn’t a pretty sight and Luhan cringed inwardly, before remembering the task at hand. Jongin’s legs fell gracelessly onto the mattress and he pulled at the ropes to free himself. Luhan pressed a kiss to his neck where he bit him and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t ever cheat on me, Jongin,” he whispered menacingly. “Never again.”

He pulled the trigger and Jongin’s body arched off the bed as he closed his eyes firmly. His heart beating crazily, the leader quickly came to the realization that the gun wasn’t loaded and that he was still very much alive. His whole body sagged in relief and a new flow of tears escaped his eyes. Luhan pulled the gun out of his mouth and wiped it on the sheets, then lowered himself onto Jongin to blanket his body. He kissed the leader’s sweaty forehead and wiped his tears, before releasing his wrists from the ropes. Luhan took his time to kiss each one of them gently, stroking the skin softly and tenderly.

Biting his lips, he also kissed the bruises he left and winced when Jongin whimpered. The leader still had his eyes closed and lay motionless and spread eagle on the bed as Luhan peppered kisses to his face and chest. When his boyfriend stood up to retrieve a wet towel from the bathroom, Jongin rolled onto his side and curled up on himself. Luhan cleaned him as best as he could, being careful not to hurt him more when he wiped his abused rim, before lying beside him and spooning him.

Jongin didn’t talk at all afterwards, Luhan’s fingers caressing his hair and tummy lulling him to sleep. Once Jongin’s body relaxed in his arms, Luhan could finally breathe easier. His heart was still hurting from seeing the fear in Jongin’s eyes and he couldn’t pinpoint what Jongin was so afraid off. If Luhan had felt powerful before, now he simply felt disgusted. He knew the leader had understood why he did what he did, but sill. It didn’t sit well with Luhan. That night he didn’t sleep much, keeping Jongin close.

Jongin never cheated on Luhan ever again afterwards.

 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t understand that his boyfriend is mad until later when he’s in a meeting with his men, giving strict commands about a future drug deal. He’s in the middle of his speech when he sees Luhan parading naked on the terrace right in front of the bay window of the meeting room. Jongin’s face hardens when some of his men ogle Luhan shamelessly and he hastily gets up to close the curtains.

He dismisses the meeting five minutes later and walks angrily towards the garden. Luhan is lying on a deckchair, looking falsely innocent as he smiles up at his boyfriend. Jongin sees red and catches his wrist, tugging him harshly towards the mansion. “What are you doing? Jongin let me go!” Luhan cries, his wrist hurting where Jongin is gripping him. Jongin doesn’t let go of him until they’re in the confines of their room and throws Luhan against the bed like a mere ragdoll — very much like Luhan has done that one time he cheated.

Luhan’s breathing is harsh and he glares at his boyfriend. “What the fuck?” he screams. Jongin narrows his eyes at him. “I should be the one saying that! What the fuck Luhan?” he shoots back, throwing Luhan’s boxers in his boyfriend’s face. “And for fuck’s sake put some clothes on!”

His jaw set, Luhan obliges before sitting back on their bed, sending a dirty glare at Jongin. His eyes are watering and his lips are trembling slightly, a sign that Luhan is more frustrated than mad at him. Jongin sighs heavily and rubs at his temples, all the anger suddenly leaving his body. “Why did you do that? You know I hate it, I don’t want you near my business or near my men.” he admits. “It could be dangerous, you know that right? What about your rules?”

Luhan deflates at that and he looks at the ground in frustration. “I know. I fucking _know_!” he mumbles. “But I was mad, okay?!” Jongin’s face softens. He steps closer and takes Luhan’s hand in his, pressing a chaste kiss to his palm. “Why are you mad?” he asks softly. “Are you mad because of me?”

It’s Luhan’s turn to sigh. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and buries his face in his stomach. “Yes, and no. I’m sorry, I was being stupid.” he whispers. “I just- I hate it that you’re suffering. I know your heart hurts but I can’t help you. I can’t do anything to make you feel better, I feel helpless… and useless.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Jongin answers in a tight voice. “I wasn’t thinking straight and I ignored your feelings, I’m so sorry babe.” He bends down and kisses the top of his head, threading his fingers into his hair and massaging his scalp in a gentle caress. “I just don’t want to touch you with my filthy hands.”

Luhan tilts his head up and frowns, cupping Jongin’s face with both of his hands. “Fuck, Jongin, you know I don’t care. I love you, okay? We talked about it so many times before. I know who you _truly_ are,” he confesses against his boyfriend’s lips. Jongin closes his eyes and nods somberly. “Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

Appeased, Luhan tugs at his arm and falls back onto the bed, bringing Jongin with him. They kiss lovingly and carefully, rearranging their limbs to cuddle afterwards, both of them needing to forget about the world they’re currently living in. It’s when something like this happens that Jongin hates _his_ world. If Jongin’s life wasn’t so complicated, he would be leaving with Luhan and his puppies and they would be happy together. But it’s not a secret that life isn’t that simple, and in the end, it’s just another day in Jongin and Luhan’s world.

 


End file.
